Drunken Shenanigans
by Krystalrose87
Summary: This is a haytham and connor fanfiction set in the modern day, it is based on humor,drunken behaviour,mild yaoi,mild incest, drink spiking and swearing haytham is evil! i hope that you enjoy it!


**Drunken Shenanigans**

This is a haytham and connor fanfiction set in the modern day, it is based on humor,drunken behaviour,mild yaoi,mild incest, drink spiking and swearing haytham is evil! i hope that you enjoy it!

It was Haytham's turn to have his son come around for the weekend once again hisself and Ziio agreed to both share time out with him when she split up with him a year ago, even though he had known the boy since his pre teenage years before finding out that he had a son, he had gotten to know him quite a bit over those years he was very grateful for that even though he regretted that he and Ziio didn't work out and that he wasn't there for both of them from the start , the boy was eighteen now he saw him grow into some what of a man over the years.

It's nine thirty on a friday night Haytham is sitting down on his leather sofa reading the news paper while waiting on his Ziio to drop Connor off at his apartment he hears the buzzer and sighs he stands up folding up the newspaper and throwing it down on the arm of the sofa it takes a few strides for him to make it over to the phone he picks it up off of the receiver and presses a button the sound of a buzzer goes off for a minute he hangs it up knowing full well it's Connor he has let in.

Connor walked into the apartment block as the door opened before him, he took a few steps into the brightly lit hallway before reaching some stairs he starts to walk up them his father's apartment was on the fourth floor he hated these posh upper class places like these he always felt so out of place but he knew it was his father's tastes and style it was even in his blood he reached the fourth floor and rang the door bell waiting for his father to answer the door.

He hears footsteps approaching the door his father unlocking the door he opens it looking at the teenage boy " Connor " his son looks at him " father " he walks into his apartment Haytham stepping aside to let him in he looks down the hall to see where he is going he follows him to the lounge, it is a very big posh place it just screams a sucessfull british poncey lawyer lives here Connor sits down on a single leather chair by the huge flatscreen TV on the wall. Haytham looks at his boots ' muddy again hopefully he won't get it on my chairs ' it didn't supprise him one bit this boy always had muddy shoes and not great taste in his choice of attire eightier judging by his usual ripped jeans with a t-shirt of one of his favourite bands on with his black earphones in his ears that he had in constantly on full blast listening to his favourite bands a dark brown hoodie and that scruffy light brown bag of his that he carries around.

" Make yourself at home son " doubting if he could hear with that thing in his ears that he happened to of brought him for christmas an ipod touch the latest version he would take that thing everywhere with him. making him wish that he didn't buy that blasted thing he's proably listening to some atrocious rock band. Haytham walks over to connor sitting on the leather chair he leans over towering over Connor and and tugs the wire to the earphones out of his sons ears " now that you can actually hear me i said you can make yourself at home" his voice rising in volume.

Connor gives his father a dirty look and rubs his ears " all you had to say was take them out not rip them out of my ears! " his father could be very cruel when someone pushed him far enough. Haytham turns on his heel and walks over to his mini bar in the corner of the big lounge area he grabs a glass and a bottle of eight year old scotch and pours it into the glass he raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip of it the liquid giving a mild burn down his throat he holds the glass in his hand and walks over to the leather sofa and sits down " i was thinking that we could go out tonight thats if you want to that is" he looks over at the boy and sighs " yes we will and i know just the place where we can go father " Haytham cocked his head to the side " really? " ' i just hope it isnt one of those loud filthy rock bars that he is so fond of '. Haytham stands up " well if you put you're belongings in you're room and freshen up then we can be off " he looks down at the light brown bag it looks like it has seen better days it's got small rips in the material and dirt smeared on parts of it . he points to the bag " that is all you have brought with you? for the whole weekend? it looks like you need a new bag aswell son ". Connor sighs " yes father i always have brought this much with me i have everything i need and it's my favourite bag ".

Haytham scoffs " there are better bags son im suprised that you're mother hasn't brought you another one. if you see one that you like while you are with me just let me know alright? " Connor looks up at Haytham " yes i will " he stands up and walks to the bathroom and closes the door to freshen up from his walks to his bedroom he opens his walldrobe he sees some black trousers and takes them off the hanger and a navy blue smart shirt he throws it on his bed along with the trousers he lastly picks up some black smart makes his way out of the bathroom after freshening up he walks to his bedroom and dumps the bag down on his double bed he collapses onto it on his back he pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his friends numbers untill he finds the one he wants he goes to the text option and starts to write " im finally going to that new rock club that has opened here the one where you want to go to just to see if it is any good if it is then you can come with me : ) p.s and im going to sponge off my father for drinks all night. ; ) " the message says sent to Deborah Carter one of his close friends he has known her since he was a child.

Haytham walks into Connor's bedroom " i hope your going to make yourself look presentable " Connor sits up and looks at him " i don't need to father you're doing that enough for the both of us " he smirks up at him. Haytham narrows his eyes at him " very funny now get up i thought you wanted to go out! ". Connor stands up ignoring his father leaving his iphone on the bed he digs out a hairbrush from his bag and brushes his shoulder length dark brown locks he has two short braids on either side of his head his bang going over to the right side his forehead it's nearly going into his eye but he likes it that way. his father looks at him " you really need that hair cutting son " Connor turns on his heel and looks at Haytham he's nearly the same height as him " what about you're hair? is longer then mine! " he frowns at Connor " just do as you're told for once in you're life boy! ". he walks out of the bedroom into the lounge he walks up to a large mirror in the lounge and checks his hair over prematurely greying on his side burns and on his temples he sighs and brushes his hands over his black hair making sure not a single hair is out of place.

Connor walks out of his bedroom he spots Haytham looking in the mirror messing with his hair ' he is so vein im happy that im not ' he just stares at him " come on then old man lets get going ". Haytham looks at Connor and frowns " i am not old! " he paused staring at Connor before he could ask who was going to call a cab Connor had his phone already by his ear ordering a cab to the apartment, He hung up the phone " it should take fifteen minutes to get here " he flops down on the same leather chair he was sitting down on earlier. Haytham walks back over to his mini bar and pours hisself another scotch he was going to need it " has you're mother asked about me? " he turns around and looks at his son.

Connor looks down at the wooden expensive floor " no she hasn't " Haytham hides his disappointment " oh " Connor looks at his father " she misses you i can tell ". ' well if he's right then theres hope for me yet ' he raises his glass to his lips and takes a sip of scotch getting that same burning feeling down his throat " so do you have a girlfriend yet? it's about time you got one dont you think? ". Connor frowns and looks at his father ' he knows for a fact i don't talk about my well non-existent love life ', " that is none of your business ". Haytham smirks at his son " i will take that as a no then even though you do have girls as friends " Connor just ignores him for the rest of the time they are waiting for their cab to arrive.

Connor hears a car horn outside ' finally! ' he stands up nearly running to the front door Haytham follows behind. they both reach the cab Connor sits in the front directing the driver while Haytham sits in the back looking out of the window they both get to the club fifteen mintues later. Connor pays the driver and gets out of the cab Haytham does the same he looks at the club " is this the right place son? " Connor smiles at his father " yes it is " he walks into the club Haytham follows ' so much for expecting a flithy rock bar ' it's decore is very modern for a rock bar compaired to what he was expecting they had seating booths all around the place a big bar with stools around it a stage and a big dance floor the place was in darkness apart from the few odd spot lights that was on the band that was playing. Connor walks to the bar and waits for his father knowing that he can't buy his own drinks untill he is of age. Haytham walks up to the bar while the bartenders got his back turned ' i can't hear myself think over the music! i don't see the why the kids these days like it! ' he shouts over the song that the band is playing and gives Connor a sidewards glance " what do you want son? "," just a beer for me thanks ", Haytham screws his face up ' how could anyone drink that revolting stuff! ' turning his nose up at Connor's choice of beverage he waits for the bartender to serve him the place is busy already even though it's ten o clock, Connor is too busy watching the band.

The bartender serves Haytham giving him a bottle of red wine and a beer he hands over the money to the bartender he sits down on a stool so does Connor sitting next to his father watching his surroundings, the bartender gives Haytham his change " thank you " he stuffs the change into his trouser pocket " so these are the places where you go when your back home? ", attempting to make conversation he looks at Haytham " yes but theres a few more around my area " Haytham looks at Connor ' he looks so much like his mother ' " so does you're mother know that you are drinking underage and going to clubs and bars while you're underage? " Connor sighs and stares at his father he's shouting over the loud music " yes i do go out to clubs and most of my friends are older then me we always go out as a group they all drink but i don't!" he looks at the dance floor it is full with people having a great time ' i don't know why i have to my explan myself to him of all people! ' he grabs his beer and starts drinking it paying no attention to Haytham, the band stop playing and turn the lights on packing away their equipment some people wonder off to the bar and else where while they are packing away and while the DJ sets up it don't take long at all untill the bar is back in darkness with aload of lights flashing on and off in all different colours, people are crowded on the dance floor once again as the DJ starts playing some rock music.

" So why did you bother to seek out my mother after eleven years? ". Haytham sighs " well i wanted to know simply how she was " they could just about make out what they was saying to each other " why so much time? and did you know that she had a son? " he looks down " I finally had some free time on my hands from my works heavy schedule it finally let up a bit so i was hoping she would have the same number that she gave to me after all of those years so i gotten in contact with her. " he paused " apparently she had my office number from my assistant leaving a message on my answering machine but Charles Lee my friend so to speak deleted it he has never been fond of you're mother i never got a chance to hear it so i called her and as for you that woman never told me anything about being with child untill i called her that night. if she would of let me know from that start then i would of been there for both of you " Connor looks at him and drinks his beer " do you think you two will get back together again?". " i don't know son we are just too different i guess thats why we split up a year ago " they both sit in an uncomfortable silence.

Connor pulls his iphone out of his pocket theres a message from Deborah Carter he smiles and opens the message " That is so rad! and he's going with you to the rock bar and buying you drinks all night long! he sounds like the best father ever mine would never do that : '(. " Haytham sees Connor smiling ' that must be his girlfriend messaging him 'he looks at Connor's glass he looks at one of the bartenders and orders another beer for his son, " so er who was that then?" Connor just looks at him " it's no one that you need to know about " Haytham smirks at Connor " oh come on Connor you can tell me of all people " the bartender gives him his beer " it isnt none of you're concern father " he stands up Haytham frowns and looks up at him " and where do you think you're going? "He puts his drink down and looks at his father " to the restroom or did you want me to piss myself here instead?" he smirks and looks down at his glass of wine ' that boy has so much of his mothers personality in him i don't know if thats a good or a bad thing ', he walks off through a crowd of people to find the restroom. Haytham calls over a bartender " could i have three vodkas in those little glasses " the bartender looks at him " shots?" Haytham points and smiles at him "yes! thats it!" ' somethings these kids call drinks these days!' the bartender turns and gets three shot glasses and pours the vodka in each one he turns around and puts them in front of Haytham " is this the strongest vodka you have " the bartender looks at him " yes it is ", " brillant " he gives him some more money and looks all around to check that nobody is looking and to check that Connor isn't back from the restroom yet he looks at the three shot glasses and gets a crafty smile on his face.

' this is going to be alot easier then i thought ' he grabs all three in his hand and pours the vodka into his son's beer he sets the shot glasses down ' that should do the trick loosen the boy up a bit! ' he smirks and pours more wine into his glass taking his time drinking it having half a bottle left. Connor walks out of the restroom onto the crowded dance floor making his way through after a few minutes he reachs the bar again and sits back on his stool " anything eventful happened father? ". Haytham tries his hardest not to smirk " no son not yet why don't you go and have a dance rather then hanging around my neck all night? " Connor smirks at Haytham and stays where he is " maybe when a good song comes on or maybe when iv had more to drink old man. ".

It's three hours later and Haytham has noticed that connor has been drinking an awful lot ' this boy must of had nearly seven beers if not more! ' he smirks putting more vodka shots into every single one of them. he is on his second bottle of red wine and he hasn't finished it yet taking his time with it. he waves over one of the bartenders he can't seem to take his eyes off of a bottle with some green vile concoction in it he points at the bottle " what is that? " the bartender looks to where he is pointing at he looks at Haytham " that's absinthe " he looks at the bartender " is it strong " the bartender laughts " you have no idea " he smirks " could i have four shots of that then " the bartender turns around to prepare them. Connor is on the dance floor ' that boy can't dance for his life ' he is headbanging to the music and trying to keep his balance at the same time proving to be a challenge. he's been on and off the dance floor ever since he has had more to drink and he has been alot more sociable and he's been dancing with some women.

Haytham looks around to make sure yet again nobody catches him as he pours three of the absinthe shots into Connor's beer he saves one for hisself ' i wonder what this vile stuff tastes like and according to that bar tender it's pretty strong i take it ' he lifts it up to his nose and sniffs it he smells a strong licorice scent he screws his face up ' ah it can't be that bad! ', he knocks it back in one go as fast as possible the overwhelming taste of the drink filling his mouth aswell as a burning travelling down his throat he trys his hardest not to cough ' well that was disgusting! ' he drinks some of his wine to get over that disgusting drink but it makes it worse he mutters " never again " the alcohol going straight to his head from the drinks he has had making him light headed while watching Connor is dancing with a different girl this time he can't really makeout what she looks like apart from long blonde hair a short denim skirt and a black leather jacket Connor is grinding onto her ' they call that dancing it's more like sexual intercourse! ' he watches Connor picking up the girl and places her back up against the wall he is making out with her Haytham's eyes go wide and shakes his head ' well at least my plan worked to loosen the boy up'.

Connor stops making out with the girl " i would ask if you would like to come back but im here with my father and im sure that he wouldn't be happy about that " she smiles down at him " no it's ok i understand i can always give you my number instead?" Connor sets her down onto her feet he looks at his father he waves and smiles sarcastically at him he does the same back to his father. "ok " he gets his phone out while she gives him her number and her name " it was nice to meet you " he smiles at her, she smiles back at him and walks off back to her friends , Connor walks back to his father trying not to bump into anyone in the process, Haytham sees Connor approaching the bar the boy can just about keep his balance while walking ' i best get him home before he can't walk altogether.' he finally reachs the bar Haytham stands up " come on son i think you have had enough now ". Connor narrows his eyes at his father his speech slurring " i haven't finished my beer yet! " he has half a pint left over from a little while ago " well maybe if you didn't abandon your drink while you was off gallivanting for the last three hours then we wouldn't be having this conversation! "

Connor grabs his beer and glups it all down in one go " there you go are you happy now old man! " he slams the glass down on the bar almost breaking it he makes his way towards the entrance of the club. Haytham shakes his head ' i suppose i must follow him ' he reaches the entrance of the club he walks outside he can't find Connor anywhere " Connor! " ' his mother's going to kill me if iv lost him ' he walks past the club futher down the street theres a little alley way he finds him leaning against the wall trying to find his balance. it's clear that the fresh air is doing more bad then good for the two men Haytham feeling more tipsy from the wine he had and Connor being too drunk his head spinning he closes his eyes for a few minutes but it makes everything worse. " what the hell are you playing at boy! storming off like that! " Haytham trying to help his son from leaning on the wall and lean onto him to help him get his legs working. Connor looks at Haytham staring into his dark blue eyes " i love you father " he pins his fathers arms down by his sides and kisses him on his lips forcefully his tounge eager to enter into his fathers mouth, Haytham doesn't do anything like he's frozen to the spot his eyes wide in shock he can smell the stench of beer on his sons breath it's almost too much to take making him feel nauseous. Connor stops kissing him " why didn't you join in? ". he looks at Connor he grinds his teeth because it is wrong now let go of me! " Connor has a stupid smile on his face he leans into kiss him again but Haytham snaps his head back and hits it off the wall hard he sees black for a few minutes he could of sworn that he blacked out for a few moments.

He knees Connor in his groin hard, Connor groans and lets go of his hands Haytham sees his chance to push his son hard by his shoulders into the wall on the other side of the alley, he falls onto his hands and knees he laughts loudly and trys to stand back up he puts his hands on the wall and crawls up it, Haytham is just shell shocked at what just happened between ' what is going on in that boys head! although he _is _very drunk ' he wipes his lips with the back of his hand and rubs where is hit his head, Connor finally stands back up he bends over a little bit he throws up the contents of his stomach, Haytham winces when his son throws up he gingerly walks over to him standing as far away as he could from the vomit he puts his hand on his son's back and rubs slowly " it's alright Connor just get it all up " he doesn't look at the direction where his son is vomiting fearing he would proably do that same thing if he did, Connor stands up a few minutes later after emptying out his stomach he wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his hoodie, Haytham looks at Connor he puts the boys arm around his shoulder using him as support where his legs fail him he looks at Connor " just don't breathe on me ok?" Haytham puts his arm around his waist feeling slightly uncomfortable from earlier but he didn't want him falling over and hurting hisself. Connor just nods feeling really bad for wear he takes his time walking with his father proping him up they both walk out of the alley way back onto the open street.

They are both walking back to the club where they went to luckily enough there is a cab right outside it ' i hope we can get to it before somebody else does if only Connor would walk faster ', ten mintues later they both reach the cab Haytham opens the door and helps Connor get in the back he just falls onto the backseat of the cab he closes the door Haytham walks around the other side of the cab opens the door and gets in the back with Connor which he will regret soon enough, he tells the cab driver his address and starts driving them home, Connor closes his eyes and rests his head on Haythams shoulder he lets out a contented sigh, Haytham sighs and puts his head back on the seat ' the sooner we get home the better ' just then one of Connor's hands snaked it's way onto his fathers thigh, his eyes widened and he looked down at his thigh he trys to pry Connor's fingers from around his thigh even being _very _drunk the boy still had a strong grip his finger nails digging into his flesh through his trousers.

Fifteen minutes later the cab arrives at his apartment he looks out of the window and smiles as the driver pulls over ' thank god this hellish cab ride is over ' his son is passed out his head nearly stooped down nearly into haytham's lap though out the journey his fingernails still digged into his thigh ' how the hell am i going to get him to wake up?' he pays the cab driver, he elbows Connor in his ribs hard " come on we need to get out of here ". Connor groans and gags when he eblows him hard in the ribs " you asshole! " he shouts at his father Haytham is waiting outside of the cab. Connor gets out of his side still struggling to balance hisself the fresh air hitting making him nauseous and dizzy once again he closes the cab door and trys to walk out of the parking lot. Haytham just looking at his son he is all over the place he looks up and sighs feeling tipsy hisself but in no where near his son's state.

He walks over to Connor and grabs him by both of his arms he puts one over his shoulder and puts his hand around Connor's waist again " come on lets get you inside " they both walk to the apartments entrance Haytham puts his card in the slot it the door buzzes and opens before them they both get inside he presses the button for the elevator he looks up at the screen to see what number floor it's on Connor is just staring at his father " would you please stop doing that son " he's got a stupid smile on his face " doing what?" he keeps on staring at him, the lift stops on the ground floor and pings as the door opens they both get inside " never mind " he presses the fourth floor button the elevator doors close Haytham awkwardly proping Connor up.

They get to the fourth floor Haytham nearly dragging Connor out of the lift he seems to be losing more and more balance putting his whole weight onto his father the closer they got to the apartment ' thank heavens we are back here this boy weighs a ton! ' he digs into his trouser pocket and gets his keys out he unlocks the door and gently kicks the door open, he walks with Connor to the lounge he places his son down on the sofa Haytham straightens up and walks down the hallway to lock the door and to retreive his keys and walks to the kitchen to get his son a glass of water and he picks up a bucket that he had in a little cupboard under the kitchen sink he walks over the Connor " here u go son " giving him the glass of water and placing the bucket on the floor next to him " make sure that you do actually vomit in the bucket ok did you need some help getting into bed? " ' really stupid to ask that wasn't it Haytham ' he mentally kicked hisself, Connor nods " yes i do " the alcohol having a very strong effect on him from drinking too much and not being used to it and from Haytham spiking his drinks " ok then lets get you up " he stands in front of Connor and trys his hardest to pull him up by his arms it works but he falls onto Haytham into an embrace spilling the water in his hand everywhere. luckily he didn't fall over from his son's weight and was prepared for it " let go a little son!" Connor unwraps his arms from around him and puts one arm over his father's shoulder and Haytham puts one arm around his waist he leans down a bit to pick up the bucket.

Haytham walks him to his spare bedroom it's a bit smaller compared to his bedroom being the master bedroom but he let Connor decorate it to his own tastes which he really wished that he didn't now with the dark blue walls feathers imprinted on the paint in white along with a black wolf howling on one of the walls and scattered with posters on the other walls of his bands he was liked at that precise moment.' i just hope that he don't need any help with getting undressed! ' his other hand reached for the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in annoyance of that thought, Connor released his father's arms giving him the ok to let him go he flopped down on his double bed he reachs for the bucket and puts it at the side of his bed that he is planning to sleep on he trys to take his shirt off a few minutes later he pulls it off " father?", Haytham lets go of his nose putting his hand down by his side " hm?" and looks directly at Connor " c...could you er... help me get my jeans off? ". ' oh shit! ' he cursed at hisself " can't you do that yourself boy? " trying to get out of doing that favor, Haytham looks at Connor " im sure that you are perfectly capable to take you're jeans off " Haytham turns around and walks out of Connor's bedroom and walks into his own.

He stops at the desk he has in his room he opens the first draw and pulls out a barcelet that Ziio left behind at his apartment when they was together he holds it in his hand it's red and white beads make up some sort of a patteren with a few feathers hanging off of each side he also picks up out of the draw an old strip of photos when hisself and Ziio was in their twentys he looks at each one theres one of him and Ziio just smiling normally the next one Ziio is sticking her tongue out with one eye closed and hisself with a smile on his face sticking up two fingers behind her head then the third one with Ziio giving him a funny look with her one of her eyebrow raised while he trys to give off a sexy pose and the fourth one is of them both kissing. he remembers that was a few months before she fell pregnant ' good times. i wonder if she still has her copy of these? ' he sighs and shakes his head and puts the both items back in the draw and closes it.

He undresses and opens his walldrobe to put away the clothes he was wearing and pulls out some sweat pants and a tank top on to go to bed in he closes it and hops into his bed wrapping the cover around him up to his neck ' maybe i should check on the boy see if he's alright ' he hears Connor vomiting again he shouts " i hope you're vomiting into that bucket and not on you're bed!" he screws his face up ' on second thought never mind 'he turns onto his right side and falls to sleep, Connor crawls out of his bed on his hands and knees not being able to maintain balance on his legs he crawls out of his bedroom and into his fathers bedroom he makes his way around Haythams bed and climbs onto the left side of it he smirks and snuggles right up to his fathers back draping his arm across his fathers chest he moves his head in close to his hair and takes a deep breath in.

He could smell his fathers mint shampoo that he always seemed to use he breaths out of his his nose onto Haytham's neck, Haytham snaps his eyes open when he feels connor behind him breathing out onto his bare neck he keeps as still as possiable ' what the hell is he doing in my bed spooning me! ' screaming out in his mind, Connor has a contented smile on his face his eyes closed he rests his head on his fathers neck his body molding with his fathers. he is just lieing there he feels something pokeing into his backside though the thin material of his son's boxers ' oh bloody hell! you have got to be joking me! right time to take action!' he can't move his head what so ever with his sons head resting on his neck " Connor! " he don't move what so ever " Connor wake up!" still no movement from his son he is a very heavy sleeper, he trys to move away from him but he only snuggles up more to him " really?! " ' knowing my son to be a clingy,horny drunk! it looks like my plan has back fired on me after all! ' only feeling more of his son's hard on being more prominent when Connor put his leg over his father's. he moves his hips forward moving his backside away from his son's arousal ' at least i don't have that digging in my arse now ' he shudders in disgust, it was clear that his son was knocked out for the night and wouldn't wake up no matter what Haytham did despite his uncomfortable postion that Connor had him in Haytham's eyes getting heavy sleep had taken over once again.

Haytham is the first to wake up he trys to move forgetting that is son's limbs are tangled around him in a tight embrace he sighs and with the palm of his hand he pushes Connor's face off of his neck looking down he sees a tanned arm across his chest and a tanned leg over his two legs he grabs Connor's arm and throws it off of his chest he repeats the same action with the boys leg he stands up as fast as he can going a bit dizzy from standing up too fast. he rubs his eyes and stretches his arms out above him and arches back some of this bones cracking from the awkward position he had to sleep in last night thanks to his intoxicated son who wanted to spoon him all night along ' that boy is never drinking again! i will not allow it! ' he huffs and walks out of his bedroom through the lounge to the kitchen he leans on the counter he can feel his head pounding he wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from when he hit his head off of the wall when Connor kissed him, he screws up his face and shakes his head to banish that thought from his mind and opens a draw beside him it's full of medication for whenever he gets ill he takes out an aspirin from the draw and closes it he looks in one of the cupboards and grabs a glass he closes it he walks over to his fridge and takes out a bottle of water and pours it into the glass and puts the aspirin tablet in here waiting for it to dissolve he sits down at his breakfast bar with his head in his hands ' maybe i would feel better if i had some coffee '.

A few hours later Connor turns on his back and rubs his eyes he frowns as he looks around the room he sits up quickly ' what am i doing in my father's bedroom? how did i get here? what happened?' he had so many questions in his mind. he turns to the side of the bed and stands up his head is also pounding ' how much did i drink last night? ' he can't remember anything his memories just a blur. he looks down at his boxers and sighs he takes a deep breath and walks over to the door he reachs for the door handle and graps it he pulls open the door and walks through the lounge area the smell of food making him nauseous. Haytham looks at him " you're finally awake " the boy didn't look good at all he is standing by the counter Haytham pushes a plate to him " i made you're favourite ". Connor walked up to the breakfast bar and looked what Haytham cooked for him it was his favourite breakfast an bacon omelette but smelling it and looking at it made him feel sick he slapped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Haytham just looked as he ran to the bathroom he grabs the plate and the knife and fork " more for me then " he smiles wickedly he cuts into the omelette and eats the first bit of it ' my god i am so good! ' he hears Connor switich the shower on after Haytham assuming that he had vomited once again he just knew that the rest of this weekend was going to be awkward if the boy has remembered anything.


End file.
